


False Gods

by atdeathsdoor



Series: False Gods [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Corruption, Dubious Consent, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Religion Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atdeathsdoor/pseuds/atdeathsdoor
Summary: Part of Kurt's mutation is heat. He's never acted on it, and it's getting worse. Now Logan can smell it on him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains dubious consent. If that could be harmful for you I would suggest avoiding it.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters and am not associated with Marvel or the X-Men.

For the first few years of being a mutant Kurt had thought his fur was the worst of his problems. Then the first heat came. If it could have been described as a rut, maybe it would have been easier, but he wanted nothing more during his heat than to be filled not do the filling. He even got wet...

But he wasn't gay. He wasn't. So he did his best to ignore the heats. They were few and far between, at first. The longer he ignored it the closer and more intense they got. They went from every few years to two months in a row, and he'd had to borrow one of the cabins in the woods on the school's grounds for the most recent one just to keep anyone from smelling the slick. 

Kurt was a man of God. He knew that what he was doing in the cabin was a sin, but if he'd been given this.. condition surely it must be okay for him to ease _himself_ through this? He didn't have the clarity to think through the answer in that moment either way; gripping the sheets as tightly as he could with one hand, Kurt's other hand was wrapped around his cock. This was the first time he'd ever touched himself this way and his eyes had immediately closed from the shock as his own panting filled his ears. He almost didn't hear the low, familiar growl.

Assuming it was a fantasy, Kurt let himself enjoy it and imagine what it would be like to actually have him there until he felt a hand gripping his jaw and his eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt gulped when he saw Logan standing in front of him, hand freezing in place until an order was growled which he didn't dare disobey, "Don't stop, elf." The near-feral look in Logan's eyes and the deeper than usual, gravelly sound of his voice had Kurt moving his hand along his length again without hesitation.

It seemed to please Logan, and for a while they stayed that way: Kurt biting back small moans as he sinned for the first time and Logan gripping his chin while he watched with an ever growing tent in his pants. Then Logan was shoving Kurt onto the bed and letting go, his hands making quick work of removing his dirty white tank top and jeans. Kurt scrambled to prop himself up on his elbows and watched nervously.

"You need this," he growled as he began to settle between Kurt's legs. He must have been able to sense Kurt's uncertainty, but it wasn't stopping him from settling between Kurt's legs. Logan ripped his own boxers off, and pressed his hips up towards Kurt's, teasing his hole for just a moment before pushing in and not stopping until his hips were pressed flush against him.

A scream ripped from Kurt's throat and for the first time he found himself grateful for his slick. Logan only gave him a moment to adjust before his hips started moving again, snapping roughly. It took a couple thrusts before Logan managed to find his prostate and make Kurt's entire body shake with each thrust. "Mein G-Gott..."

"I'm the only god you need now, elf." Logan's teeth sank into Kurt's neck as his thrusts became more sporadic until he was filling Kurt in a way he'd never imagined being filled. A rough hand reached down to stroke Kurt until he finished on their chests.

Logan pulled out with a grunt and went to the bathroom, cleaning off his chest in the bathroom before coming back with a damp cloth to clean up Kurt, discarding it before lying down beside him. "Get some sleep, Kurt. You're gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt woke up the next morning Logan wasn't beside him anymore, but he could be heard shuffling about the cabin's kitchen. Kurt, on the other hand, was too embarrassed to move. Even if he wasn't, he was sore in ways he'd never been before and didn't think he could even make it out of the bed.

It didn't take long for Logan to get back with a plate in one hand and a coffee cup in the other, both being set down on the nightstand beside the blue mutant without any eye contact being made. After a little bit of standing there awkwardly, Logan finally spoke, "Sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me." That wasn't true, of course, and Kurt knew it as well as Logan did. It was the smell; he lost control. And Kurt? Kurt liked it. He'd _wanted_ it. Though he would never admit that, it was why he hadn't teleported away.

"You were right, though. I needed my heat to be over. But I also... need time..." He was still convinced that he couldn't possibly be gay, that wanting Logan that way was just a fluke. He wasn't sure he could be around the other mutant right now.

"I know. I'm gonna give you space, elf. I'll be gone for a little while, even. But when you're ready to talk, I'll be around." Logan finally looked at him, giving a small, somber nod before making his way out of the cabin and further into the woods as Kurt watched from the window.


End file.
